A conventional process and a motor vehicle with a means for executing the process are known from DE 40 05 803 A1. In this design, motor vehicle performance data filed in a memory of an evaluation unit, especially with respect to exhaust data, are compared to the values which actually occur in different operating states. Deviations in the direction of unallowable values are indicated by increasing a counting pulse rate. There is an officially approved evaluation unit. The latter has a memory which can be loaded by means of a mobile counting medium which is charged with monetary units, for example a magnetic or chip card. The stored amount of monetary units is reduced by the counting pulses which occur. Payment of an advance tax by charging the magnetic or chip card and transfer of the charged amount into the memory of the debiting unit are the prerequisite for the motor vehicle operator's license. The status of the memory or the account is publicly displayed on a display. Therefore the operator's license to be derived from the account status can be read at anytime from the outside and can be evaluated accordingly by the authorities. The motor vehicle can be used at any time by the card holder when the memory is charged, but also by any third party. Therefore, in the case of theft, it can also be used without permission by a thief, a fence, rowdies or the like. These individuals generally do not pay much attention to overly high exhaust content or overly high pollutant values, thus negating the object of evaluation.
It is known from international application WO 90/15401 published on Dec 13, 1990 that, to eliminate or reduce unpleasant traffic situations, such as traffic jams on roads or lots, for example parking lots, for example by reducing the amount of time necessary to traverse a given distance, by adhering to a stipulated average speed or by recording the number of times the motor vehicle stops, a certain amount is demanded of drivers when they are driving into these zones.
To encourage drivers to avoid these zones or to leave these zones as quickly as possible, it is proposed that amounts corresponding to conditions be debited from a chip card charged with a certain amount of money in these zones. Although it would be a good idea, for example, in congested areas, to incorporate exhaust emissions in a suitable manner, there is no information thereon.
Furthermore it is known from DE 35 25 671 A1 that when a certain maximum speed is exceeded, a corresponding fine is debited from a chip card charged with monetary units. To do this, speeding can be automatically checked. However there is no linkage to an exhaust emission here either.
It has already been suggested that a so-called eco-tax be levied for exhaust pollutants in combustion units, especially in internal combustion engines. In this connection matching the motor vehicle tax to the pollutant discharge of the vehicle is considered.
It is known on the other hand that telephone charges can be debited via chip cards charged with monetary units. Chip cards of banks, warehouses or the like are known via which the amount of money corresponding to a target, bill or the like can be debited, not from the chip card itself, but from the account of the chip card holder.